


June 4, 1968 (#184 Candidate)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June 4, 1968 (#184 Candidate)

  
Alan stood by the edge of the stage.  Months of work over, months to go.  He never thought he'd get this close to the candidate.

 _"And we want to deal with our own problems in our own country and we want peace in Vietnam_."

The crowd cheered.  Alan cheered along with them.

 _"My thanks to all of you.  Now it's on to Chicago and lets win this."_

The candidate left the stage.  Alan pointed him towards the kitchen exit.  The candidate shook his hand.

Later Alan heard a pop.  He thought it was a balloon until someone started screaming.


End file.
